


Professor Holmes is Not Evil Just Bored

by PaperPrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, BAMF John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is fed up of the famous three breaking in to his office and snooping around.</p><p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Holmes is Not Evil Just Bored

"I know you didn't have to come back to complete your final year, why would you? Clearly you're above it all. Harry Potter a living legend, defeated the dark lord and is not even twenty. What do you do after that? To think you peaked so soon in life. That's why you came back isn't it." Says Professor Holmes his face smug. He turns his head towards the others in the corner.

"Hermione wants to graduate with honours and Ronald has of course come back to be with her, trailing after her like an enamoured monkey. But you don't care about grades,why would you when you could be out there doing whatever you wanted and they would let you, the whole wizarding world would sit back let you break every rule there is. But instead you've decided to return to Hogwarts in order to snoop around my office looking for evidence that I'm a mass murdering death eater or something similarly ridiculous. Don't try to deny it. You and your friends have been invading my privacy for weeks trying to get me to slip up and reveal some dark plan that you can thwart with rudimentary magic and copious amounts of good fortune." Sherlock pauses to draw in breath before continuing his lecture, all the while sounding equally smug and disappointed.

"The way you tried to lure me down here this evening was pathetic, I mean did you really think I would fall for the there's a dementor in the closet trick? I know full well you're capable of dealing with one." At this point Harry cuts into to ask why Sherlock followed them down here if he knew what the three of them were planning. Sherlock smiles a crocodile grin, one that stretches too far across his skin to be comforting. Harry's hand tightens around the Professor's confiscated wand and tries to ignore the feeling in his gut that tells him the older wizard doesn't really need it to have the upper hand with them. "Surely you **geniuses** don't need my help working that out." His eyes turn around the shabby unused room in contemplation. "I don't know how you can stand it. This place. Dull. Almost everything is so very boring. I'd forgotten about that. Must have obliterated it from my mind along with most of the rubbish they taught me. Divination ludicrous." He snorts. Ron and Harry share a glance, each briefly wondering if Hermione was right and maybe the professor did have issues.

He turns to face them again, his long coat swirling dramatically behind him. "You three are idiots, me a Death Eater? Absurd. Simply absurd. John was right, you are normal." He draws the last word out into an insult, silently adding _average and ordinary and boring_ to this list as if he had found them to be a disappointing waste of his time. He expected better than this they think. For some unexplainable reason this crushes them slightly. He's started talking again his deep voice murmuring quietly, more to himself then them. "This might be hard for you to comprehend but not every defence of the dark arts teacher is evil. Even if they do strange experiments in the dungeons. I'm bored." He says throwing up his hands in exasperation. "This place is utterly dull. I can't stand it. I wish I could remember why I agreed to come back at all. He must have tricked me. Used his ruddy good looks as a distraction no doubt." He laughs to himself and mutters something about experiments and payback.

"Of course I'd rather be back in London. London has mysteries for me to solve. And murderers. It's strange how teaching first years basic wand defence spells makes one miss even the most stupidest of murders. I'm missing out on particularly brilliant cases being here you know." He glares at them crossly and when he moves to sit down on a well worn armchair, they let him. He smirks, so much for being their prisoner. With unparalleled agility Professor Holmes kicks his legs up over the side to sit at an awkward angle, his tall lanky frame spread out over the small chair. He glances at his watch.

"I suggest you give me back my wand now, before Professor Watson finds us. John's fiercely loyal to me you know. There's no telling what spell he might cast if he thinks I'm in danger."An even scarier smile spreads across his lips as he talks affectionately about the jumper clad potions teacher who limps on rainy days. The wand is back in the Professor's possession before he can blink. Professor Holmes might be a dangerous man, but despite his mild mannered facade Professor Watson is a force they dare not reckon with. Long thin fingers curl around the wand but Sherlock makes no move to cast anything, his threat is enough. "You should leave via the door hidden by that ratty old tapestry, John will be here in a minute." The three teens barely glance at each other before making a run for it eager to avoid him.

End

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kind of short. At the time I was thinking of doing a longer Harry Potter crossover but I never really found the right idea.


End file.
